


I'm Not Leaving

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, Episode: s03e05 Frayed, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Protective Stiles, Stiles helps Allison thread the needle, because I could not stitch someone up with a needle like that, then he decides he can't leave Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles can't stop himself from glancing at Scott once more, his eyes lingering as he tries to come up with another option if Allison can't thread the needle. He can tell that Scott's barely conscious at this point, having lost so much blood and just not caring if he heals. An idea crosses Stiles' mind and he can't believe he's actually about to do this. He swears that if Derek were alive, he would kill him for this.





	1. Chapter 1

"I just grabbed one of his t-shirts from his bag," Stiles says, a little out of breath as he rushes back into the gas station bathroom. He holds it up for Allison to see as she turns her head to look at him. 

Straight away he can tell there's something wrong. There's sweat on her forehead and her eyes are a little too wide and he's pretty sure her hands are shaking. His eyes dart to Scott, who's nearly unconscious and still very much bleeding from his wounds that Allison hasn't even started to stitch up yet. 

"What are you doing? Why aren't you... you know," he gestures at Scott a little frantically, waving the t-shirt that's gripped a little too tightly in his hand. "Fixing him. I've left Lydia out there with Coach to stop the bus from leaving and she can talk, but there's only so long that she can delay it for before he decides to just leave."

Allison closes her eyes and she nods, her chin trembling slightly as she holds the thin needle in one hand and the end of a piece of thread in the other. 

"I know," she says quietly, voice shaking. "I know, I just - I can't. It won't go through. It won't thread. I don't know what to do. Why won't it just go through-" 

"Hey, whoa." Stiles quickly moves closer to her and Scott, kneeling beside the two of them and completely ignoring how very aware he is of the smell of blood right next to him. "Just breathe, okay?" 

He glances at Scott, lips parting and tongue darting across them as he tries not to panic at how much worse Scott looks since he left to get a spare t-shirt. Without meaning to, his eyes dart down to the deep slash marks on Scott's stomach and he sucks in a breath, feeling a little nauseous. 

He quickly turns his gaze back to Allison as she begins trying to thread the needle again, but to no avail. All it's doing is making her more frustrated and upset and so clearly desperate to just make it go through. 

"Allison, you need to calm down," Stiles tells her, noticing how worked up she is. Not that he can blame her. "Just focus, alright? Take a second, breathe, and try again. Because Scott needs you right now - he needs you to do this." 

Allison groans. "I know, I know - I know he does. But I just, I can't-" 

"Yes, you can," Stiles says firmly. "You can. Okay? Just focus." 

She just shakes her head, tears in her eyes as she looks at Scott and quietly repeats over and over again that she can't and that it's not working. 

Stiles can't stop himself from glancing at Scott, his eyes lingering as he tries to come up with another option if Allison can't thread the needle. He can tell that Scott's barely conscious at this point, having lost so much blood and just not caring if he heals. An idea crosses Stiles' mind and he can't believe he's actually about to do this. He swears that if Derek were alive, he would kill him for this. 

"Give it here," Stiles says without taking his eyes off Scott. When he gets no response, he turns his head to look at Allison. "Well if you can't do it, I might as well try. I'm not just going to sit here and let Scott bleed to death!" 

"Neither am I!" She shoots back. 

"Then thread the goddamn needle!" 

She hesitates. Her eyes dart from Stiles to Scott and back again. Then she nods her head and lets her eyes close, inhaling a deep breath. Her hands seem to completely stop shaking and when she opens her eyes again, she's more focused, able to steady herself a little easier. She pushes the tip of the thread through the eye of the needle on the first try. 

Stiles lets out a breath of relief, his anxiety lessening slightly. He watches as Allison leans closer to Scott to be able to get a better idea of what exactly she's doing. Then she pauses, her hands hovering over his skin as she cranes her neck to look at Stiles and raise her eyebrows a little. 

"Don't you hate needles?" She asks. "And blood? And anything that involves being stabbed?" 

He'll admit, she has a point. But one look at Scott and somehow he can't make himself get up and leave. So, he just swallows the lump that's risen in his throat and shakes his head. "I'm not leaving him." He catches Allison slightly curious look and he quickly adds, "I'll be fine. I mean, it's not like you're stabbing me with it. Just... go ahead before it gets any worse. He's already looking pretty bad as it is." 

She clearly does not believe for a second that he's going to be okay. But she knows they don't have a lot of time left so she just goes ahead, focusing her attention back on Scott and his wounds. 

Stiles squints slightly, his face scrunching as she pushes the needle into Scott's skin and begins stitching him up. And even though the sight of it is making him a little light-headed, he stays where he is. At this point, he's already made a commitment to it and he can't just leave now; what if Allison starts working herself up again? 

Instead of watching as Allison quite literally sews Scott back together, he trains his eyes on Scott's face. It's hard not to worry that this isn't going to make any difference when his eyes are closed and his lips are parted just that little bit but there's barely any air going in or out. 

"Come on, Scott," Stiles says quietly. "Stay with us. Just stay with us. We need you to just - just hold on for a few more minutes. Okay? Stay with me, Scotty. Please, just a few more minutes. Just hold on, Scotty." 

Without thinking, Stiles tries to shift a little closer to Scott on his knees and reaches a hand up to sort of prop his head back up a little. Of course, that nearly results in it bashing off the sink on the opposite side of him so Stiles quickly tries to fix it and ends up just leaving his hand on Scott's neck to stop him from falling either way. The only response he gets from Scott is a quiet groan.

He happens to look down at Allison and finds her staring at him, eyebrows raised and sending him a somewhat exasperated look. He shrugs a little sheepishly and she just goes back to stitching Scott's wound without saying a word. 

It's only after a few seconds of avoiding looking down at what Allison's doing by looking at Scott's face and keeping his head propped up that Stiles realises the pulsing underneath his fingers is getting slower. Scott's heartbeat is slowing down. 

Panic builds up inside him, twisting his stomach as his eyes widen and he quickly moves his other hand down to grab Scott's wrist. Another few excruciating seconds tick by but there's no change. 

"Okay, not to worry you or anything but I think Scott might be losing consciousness." 

Allison lifts her head, hands stopping for a second as her eyes scan over Scott's face. She leans a little closer to listen to his breathing only to find the same thing as Stiles.

"Uh, okay," she licks her lips and looks at Stiles. "Keep talking to him. Keep him awake. I would do it but I'm a bit busy right now. So, just do whatever you have to to stop him from going unconscious." Then her hands are moving again, faster now and more determined.

Stiles wonders how she's suddenly so calm when she was a complete mess when he came in here a few minutes ago, but he doesn't say anything about it. He just inhales a breath and goes to turn his gaze back to Scott. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of his hand still on Scott's wrist, no longer checking for a pulse. He swallows and asks, "You said to do anything to keep him conscious, right?" He glances at Allison as she nods. "Guess it's worth a shot." 

He gingerly slips his hand into Scott's, gripping it gently and hoping that the feeling or the pressure might help at least a tiny bit. Scott barely reacts though; just a twitch of his head which was probably more of a reaction to Allison once again poking a needle through his skin. 

"Just stay with us, Scotty," he says quietly. "You gotta stay with me here, okay?" 

Without thinking, he looks down at Scott's stomach. Thankfully, Allison's hands move so quickly that she's nearly done. He looks away again just as she pushes the needle back through Scott's skin for the last time.

A second later and she's biting off the end of the thread. "I'm done."

Stiles nearly slumps from relief. Then he follows Allison's wide-eyed gaze to Scott's face and he leans a little closer. He's not breathing. Not like before; his chest isn't moving even a tiny bit, there's no air going into his lungs at all. Panic builds inside of Stiles in a second, his own chest tightening.

"Scott?" Allison says quietly, the fear evident in her voice. 

"Scott? Scotty?" Stiles tries, squeezing Scott's hand as he does. "Come on, Scotty. Stay with us. Stay with me, okay? Just..." He glances at Allison, seeing the same panic reflected on her face that he feels. He looks back at Scott, gritting his teeth to stop himself from completely freaking out. "Scotty." 

For a second, it seems like nothing's happening. Then Scott's eyes fly open. 

"It's my fault," he whispers, eyes on the ground and so much guilt in his voice and on his face. 

"Hey, Scott. Look at me," Allison says, trying to pull him back to reality. "It's okay."

They do still need to get him the hell out of here and back onto the bus. That's assuming that Lydia managed to stop Coach from leaving without them. Maybe Stiles shouldn't have left her to deal with him on her own. 

As soon as Scott looks at Allison, he seems to calm down considerably, his breathing still a little shaky but at least he _is_ breathing. Stiles is too relieved to even try and say anything. He just lowers his head, pressing it to Scott's shoulder as he closes his eyes and can finally let himself breathe properly. 

"Stiles? What-" Scott doesn't finish his sentence and Stiles doesn't really care all that much. He's just so glad to hear his voice and feel his heartbeat. 

He lifts his head to look at Scott, meeting his questioning gaze. But he just sends him a look and brushes it off. Scott doesn't say anything else about it. 

His eyes drift down to his now fully-stitched up wounds, trailing his fingers along them gently. He looks up at Allison. 

"You did this?" 

She just nods, a small smile on her lips as she averts her eyes to the floor. 

Scott leans his head back against the wall behind him, grinning lopsidedly. "Nice." 

Stiles rolls his eyes but he can't stop his lips from tugging up as well. "Come on, we need to get out of here." 

He's already grabbing the spare t-shirt he brought in with him as the words leave his mouth. With some help from Scott, he carefully slips it onto him, trying not to wince when Scott hisses from the fabric touching his wounds. Then, Stiles and Allison are helping Scott to his feet, swinging his arms over each of their shoulder's and keeping him upright as they begin to make their way out of the bathroom. 

Once all of this is over and they're back on the bus, Stiles swears he's going to lecture Scott on not staying home when he told him to. He was even willing to stay with him. But only once he's sure Scott's okay and is actually healing. And after that, there is no way in hell Stiles is leaving him alone for even a second. He just doesn't want to risk something happening; like Scott's wounds suddenly get worse and he collapses. 

It doesn't really matter if the real reason is that Stiles has never been more terrified he was going to lose Scott than he was just now. Or that he doesn't want to leave his side because he wants to be able to see that he's alive and that his heart is beating. All that matters is that he's not letting Scott out of his sight until he's sure he's okay. That's all he wants; to know that Scott's healing.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they're back on the bus and Scott and Stiles are in their seats up near the back with Lydia and Allison in front of them, Stiles relaxes slightly. But that doesn't stop his eyes from drifting to Scott every few seconds when he moves even the slightest bit or makes the quietest noise. 

He's trying to be discreet. He really is. But he can't stop worrying now and he's not sure if Scott's really healing or if he's just pretending he's okay like he did the entire way here. He just wants to be sure but there's no way to check without making it obvious that he's still freaking out a little. 

Of course, he probably should have remembered that Scott and the rest of their friends have a habit of monitoring his emotional state through his chemo-signals. In his defence, there are other things on his mind right now. 

"Stiles, I'm okay," Scott says, lifting his head from where it was leaning against the window to look at him, catching him staring for possibly the sixth time. Stiles tries to brush it off, acting casual like he totally wasn't trying to figure out if he looks more tired now than he did at the start of this journey. "I'm healing. I promise." 

"Yeah, I know," Stiles says, a little too quickly. He doesn't try to make it seem less suspicious though. What's the point? Scott will know if he lies. "I was just... making sure you were still alive," he jokes. 

Scott rolls his eyes as a grin tugs at his lips. "Well, I am. So, relax. Your anxiety's making _me_ anxious."

Stiles just nods understandingly and tries to calm himself down. Scott says he's fine, so he's fine. And he really does look like he's getting better, so really he has no reason to worry anymore. At least, he's hoping he doesn't. 

So much for calming himself down. 

He hesitates, a few seconds passing before he looks at Scott and asks, "You're really healing? It's not... getting worse or anything? No blood?" 

Scott sighs but there's no annoyance of exasperation behind it. He simply reaches for the hem of his shirt and pulls it up as he turns in his seat to let Stiles see for himself. Sure enough, Allison stitching him up seems to have done a pretty good job; there's no sign of blood, no sign that he's getting worse. He genuinely looks like he's getting better. 

Stiles breathes out in relief and nods again, this time letting Scott know he believes him. "Okay," he says. 

"You'll relax now?" Scott asks as he drops his shirt back down. 

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles says, and even he knows it doesn't sound all that convincing. "I'm relaxed. See? Totally and completely, one hundred percent relaxed. No freaking out, no anxiety." 

Scott raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, you definitely sound relaxed." 

Stiles is the one rolling his eyes this time as he slumps down in his seat, avoiding looking at Scott. "Yeah, well, I can't help it." He pauses, his words getting caught in his throat before he forces them out and says, "I thought you were gonna die, Scott. You stopped breathing." 

"Hey, I'm okay," Scott says, trying to reassure him. "I'm still alive, Stiles. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." 

Stiles doesn't say anything; mainly because he just doesn't know what to say. Sure, Scott might not plan on dying, but he also didn't plan on becoming a werewolf, or getting hurt during the fight with the Alpha, or Derek dying. The fact that he doesn't plan on it happening doesn't really convince Stiles that it isn't going to happen.

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen you this worried before," Scott comments, a sort of curiosity to his words. But he doesn't press the subject. He just nudges Stiles' shoulder. "I think we're gonna have to stay at a motel tonight. Are you gonna be my roommate? We'll convince Coach if he tries to refuse." 

Stiles' eyes are more focused on Scott's hand lingering next to his, the way it's facing upwards, fingers spread slightly apart like he's inviting Stiles to grab it. 

"Yeah, of course. Who else am I gonna annoy all night? You're the only one who won't lock me out of the room to shut me up," he jokes. "And if Coach does try to separate us, I'll just sneak into your room and kick whoever you got stuck with out. Or I'll just annoy Coach until he agrees to let us share a room." 

He continues to stare down at Scott's hand for another second or two then quickly make up his mind, slipping his hand into Scott's for the second time today. For a second, he wonders if he just made the wrong decision. 

But when he meets Scott's gaze, he just gives a one-shouldered shrug. "My hand's cold." 

Scott rolls his eyes and shakes his head slightly but he doesn't pull his hand away. Instead, he actually laces their fingers together and then leans his head back on the window, watching everything that passes by. 

Stiles doesn't bother to question it either. He's too relieved to ask how Scott knew that holding his hand is actually helping him relax. He's just glad to be able to feel Scott and his heartbeat and know that he is, without a doubt, alive. 

\-------------------------------------------

This has officially been one of the worst days of Stiles' life. He just had to help stop four werewolves, including his best friend, from killing themselves due to some freaky supernatural thing caused by the worst motel he has ever been to. And his clothes are now covered in gasoline from shoving Scott out of the way of the explosion from the stupid flare that decided to roll back the wrong way. 

"Never again do I agree to come on a Cross Country trip. They're the worst things ever and I simply refuse to do this again," he says as he walks onto the bus, hoping to just find somewhere to sit and fall asleep for the next few hours.

He's trying to sound like he's joking; like he's not as affected by what just happened than he actually is. But in truth, he can't stop shaking and he's worried his legs are actually going to collapse underneath him at any second. He just doesn't want to let Scott or Allison or Lydia know that. Especially not Scott. He might feel guilty and that is not what Stiles wants. 

So, he just picks a random seat and collapses into it. As soon as he's sitting down, he lets his head fall back and his eyes fall closed. He's exhausted and right now, he wants nothing more than to just sleep for as long as possible. 

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one," Lydia agrees as she slides into the seat a couple of rows down from him, being joined by a slightly jumpy Allison. 

None of them say anything else. Scott just silently sits next to Stiles without a word, guilt clear in his eyes. Stiles really does try to just ignore it and let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep. But it's Scott and he just can't. 

"It's not your fault," he tells him, voice quiet and barely audible. But he knows Scott can hear him. "Don't blame yourself. Okay? Just... try and get some rest. I'm exhausted so you have to be as well."

Scott shakes his head. "I'm not tired." 

"Yes, you are." Stiles sighs and opens his eyes, turning to look at Scott. "I can see it, which means you're definitely tired and you need sleep. We all do. So just... go to sleep. Okay?" 

"I can't," he says quietly. "You're not okay." 

Stiles' eyebrows furrow. He sits up a little straighter. "What do you mean? Scott, I'm fine. Tired, but I'm okay. So, you can go to sleep now."

Scott sends him a look; one that says he knows he's lying. And, of course, Stiles knows that. But he's too tired to get into this right now and he really just wants to drop it.

He doesn't want to start talking about how he nearly lost Scott twice today. He doesn't want to talk about how he's sure he's on the verge of just bursting into tears because he literally just had to talk his best friend down from killing himself. He doesn't want Scott to know that he's terrified he's actually going to lose him. 

"I'm sorry about today," Scott says before Stiles can even think up an excuse to avoid this whole conversation. "I'm sorry that I put you and Allison and Lydia through all of this. If I had just stayed home like you wanted me to..." 

Stiles sighs. The guilt in Scott's voice isn't right and he knows he has to do something about it. 

"Yeah, well, when do you ever listen to me?" He jokes, hoping he can lighten the mood a little as he suppresses a yawn. "It would have been great to have spent the day at home instead of dealing with whatever all of this was. But... it's okay. And it's not your fault." 

Scott looks unconvinced but he doesn't really try to argue. He obviously knows how much Stiles just wants to go to sleep, but Stiles is aware that if they didn't have this conversation now, Scott wouldn't be able to fall asleep at all. 

"Now that we've cleared that up, can I finally lecture on trying to leave me alone with those two?" He gestures his head in the direction of the girls. "Because that's probably the worst thing you've done." 

Scott actually smiles a little and Stiles can't stop himself from returning it.

"Don't worry, I won't try it again," he assures him. "I'm not going anywhere, Stiles. And I promise I'm not leaving you to deal with Allison and Lydia by yourself."

It comes out as a joke but Stiles can hear the sincerity behind the words. The promise that he really isn't going anywhere.

They're both quiet as his words just hang in the air. Then Stiles tries to break the silence between them. 

He flashes his signature mischevious grin at Scott, receiving a slightly wary but curious look in return. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is the moment when we're supposed to start making out. After the whole speech about not leaving each other? It's perfect timing, really." 

He's expecting Scott to roll his eyes, maybe shove his shoulder and then say he's going to sleep now. And he does indeed receive an eye roll. 

But then Scott grins back and says, "It is perfect timing, isn't it?" 

Stiles is about to laugh it off, a little surprised that Scott's actually playing along. But just as he opens his mouth to comment on it, Scott leans forward; so quick that Stiles doesn't even realise what's happening until he feels Scott's lips against his own.

A part of his mind is thinking that Scott's really taking this joke seriously, while the other part is completely shutting down, too overwhelmed to function properly. 

Without even realising he's doing it, he kisses back. He can feel Scott's hand gently move to the side of his face, so soft and careful. Stiles doesn't register his own hand moving up to wrap around his wrist.

He's just so focused on the kiss; on Scott's lips and how they're surprisingly warmer than he was expecting. How kissing Scott actually feels kinda nice. How safe and relaxed he feels when he melts into it and lets out a quiet hum. 

Scott pulls back just enough to look at him but Stiles can still feel his breath against his lips and he's very tempted to just pull Scott back in. 

"I had to. After all, I nearly died." 

Stiles ducks his head at that, shifting away from him and trying so hard not laugh at the innocent but mischevious grin Scott's sending him, accompanied by his puppy-dog eyes. Scott drops his hand back to his side and Stiles actually kinda misses the warmth from it.

"Yeah, you did," Stiles agrees, his voice shaking a little.

"And you know, I just didn't want to miss the perfect opportunity to finally give you that kiss you've been asking for from me for years." 

"You're an ass, you know that?" 

He glances up at Scott, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, but you just kissed this ass," Scott points out, ignoring Stiles when he scrunches his face at his wording. "So really that says more about you than it does about me."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Actually, you kissed me." 

"But you kissed me back," Scott says.

He has a point. Stiles did indeed kiss him back. And he liked it. 

"Yeah, well, I love you too much to let you nearly die without having kissed me at least once in your life. So, really I was doing you a favour by kissing you back." For some reason, Stiles is trying to avoid the truth. He doesn't want to just tell Scott that he kissed him back because he wanted to. 

Scott just raises his eyebrows, that grin still tugging at his lips as he looks at Stiles. "So, what you're saying is that it was a pity kiss? You felt bad for me?" 

Stiles pauses. If he lies and says yes, Scott will know and be even more suspicious. If he tells the truth and says it's because he genuinely wanted to kiss him... well, he has no idea what will happen then. But he's not so sure he wants to find out. 

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." 

He tries to close his eyes and tune everything else out so that he might actually have a chance of falling asleep before this conversation can go anywhere else. 

"Okay," Scott says. 

Stiles can't help but open one eye to look at him. That's not exactly the response he was expecting. But he guesses he should just be grateful that Scott isn't pressing the subject. So, he shifts around a little and then goes back to trying to fall asleep, letting the conversation end there. 

"But just so you know, that wasn't the reason I kissed you," Scott says, then leans his head back against the seat, closing his own eyes. 

Stiles internally groans. He shouldn't say anything else. He should let it be. Just go to sleep and laugh about this when they wake up. But now he's curious and he actually really wants to know what other reason Scott could have had for kissing him if not as a joke.

He turns himself to face Scott without really lifting his head, leaving it resting against the top of the seat as he sits on one of his legs. 

"Alright, come on then," he says, and Scott shifts his head to look at him as well. "You clearly want to talk about this. So, why did you kiss me then?" 

Scott just stares at him for a few seconds, his eyes moving over Stiles' face as he seems to consider his words and how to put his answer. It actually makes Stiles a little nervous because he wasn't expecting this to be a big deal. He really did think this was all just a big joke. 

"You really wanna know?" He asks, his voice quieter than before. Stiles just nods, telling him he's all ears. "Because you're right. I did nearly die today. Twice. And both times, you were right there, by my side. It made me realise that I really don't know what I would do without you. And I didn't want to not kiss you now and then I nearly die again and regret it," 

Stiles is pretty sure the expression on his face right now is a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and possibly a bit of confusion. But that's just going by how lost for a response he is and how completely blank his mind seems to be. 

Scott doesn't prompt him to say anything. He just smiles; small and a little sleepy because the exhaustion is finally hitting him. 

"That's my reason," he says, giving a lazy, one-shouldered shrug. "I kissed you because... I wanted to." 

A few seconds pass with Stiles just frozen in place, eyes wide and lips parted. Then, somehow, he gets his mind working again and he's asking, "You wanted to? Kiss me, you wanted to kiss me?" 

Scott nods. "I probably shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just didn't want to-" 

"No, no, no," Stiles quickly cuts him off. "You didn't - you didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm just... Uh, I'm just surprised. That's all." He wants to say something else but he hesitates, swallowing his words. But he's looking at Scott and the complete honesty in his eyes is making him feel guilty for not just telling him the truth. 

Before he can think about it properly, he blurts out, "I wanted to kiss you too." 

He would immediately regret that decision if it weren't for the smile on Scott's face and how adorably happy he looks for the first time in a long while. Stiles just smiles back and leans forward, pressing his lips to Scott's and feeling him instantly kiss back. 

It's much shorter than the first one but Stiles isn't complaining too much. His exhaustion is hitting him all over again as he pulls back and honestly, all he really wants to do now is sleep. But at the same time, his lips are tingling slightly and he wants to just keep kissing Scott.

He surprisingly makes the smarter decision and shifts in his seat to try and get more comfortable and ends up with his head resting on Scott's shoulder. Scott doesn't complain so he assumes it's okay. He just moves a little closer to him as Scott slips his hand into his and laces their fingers together once more. 

It takes barely any time at all before they're both asleep, along with Allison and Lydia. Hopefully, when they wake up, they'll all be able to just move on from the stress of today. And it'll definitely be a good thing if they manage to get through all of tomorrow without someone nearly dying. 

But even if it is just as stressful and fear-inducing, they'll most likely get through it. Together. They need each other, and as long as none of them dies, things should be okay.


End file.
